


存文

by Saintmephisto



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, 坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: Javert is not actually human.
Kudos: 4





	存文

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

据说1832年，这个自杀者在俯身塞纳河上的时候，曾听到幽咽的泉流从漆黑的穹顶向他倾倒，时间的碎末和无尽的苦难喷薄崩裂，化成细碎和轰隆的和鸣。  
没有任何一个人在场，同时天地万物却如同偶人一般，在上帝的震怒之中静止肃立，白浪高起，激流肆虐，草树偃伏，地狱向他张开了大口。

监察者报总会不合时宜地印出些陈年旧闻来，这看起来无可厚非，因为巴黎人风雅的肠胃总会在山珍海味之后思念起往日鲜血的苦味，比方说巴士底狱的砖头做成的小纪念品，尘封已久的断头台的模型，几枚印着菲利普头像的银币有时会和拿破仑的雄鹰堆在一起，而某个路易时代的鸢尾浮雕旁，偶尔会放上一只落了灰，褪尽了色的三色花的胸章。

年代和时间都不甚分明的某天，报纸上出现了某年某月某日关于一具浮尸的报道，起因不明，语焉不详，然而关于疯病和自杀的种种新近猜测却占据了大部分版面，然而老一辈的巴黎人一眼就认出了这则报道不过是以往旧事的回顾，就好像那具孤独的尸身在塞纳河里像行星掠过地球那样，周流了一圈，在物换星移之后重又被冲刷上了岸边。

马吕斯已经老了。皱纹爬上了他的脸，让他曾一度苹果般鲜润的前额变得干瘪和枯萎。在这时他已经是巴黎卓有声望的律师，人们说他曾是个贵族，又有传闻他出身卑微而投身过革命，当然这一切都被巧妙地隐去了，政局动荡，党派交替，明日的风向比上帝的旨意更加难以预测，因而这位识大体的老人，只是在休闲的日子穿起恰如其分的常服，拄着手杖，挽着妻子的手去教堂里祈祷。  
年轻人的心跳在他身上变得平缓，他和善可亲，左右逢源，敢站出来替穷人说话，在必要的时候竟也能学会油滑，为此，市民们尊敬他。  
他做完祈祷，开始吃早餐，远处教堂尖顶上方，熹微的天光刚刚开始突破云际，而在这时，他轻声地啊了一声，报纸落在他的膝上。  
他觉得世界出了差错，要不就是时间倒流回1832年。  
他伏在餐桌上啜泣，哽咽，最后成了声嘶力竭的嚎啕，仆人端着杯盏不知所措地站在门口，他挥挥手，他只觉得世界旋转，革命者的宣言，牺牲者的叫喊和枪弹的呼啸如在耳侧，同时他还看见镀银的瓷器，脚下延伸开去的紫色丝绒地毯，肩上律师厚重的假发……他突然发自内心地憎恨它们，憎恨这一切把他压入他所厌恶的一切凡俗与庸碌，砸进由压迫和资本堆筑的森森高塔。  
即使如此，他没能更多地享受这片刻酣醉般的沉迷。他任由眼泪横泗了一会儿，然后平静地洗脸，正常地出门工作，钟表滴答作响，他没来得及吃早餐。  
他没能更为细致，更为精确地回忆起沙威。沙威就好像一个稀落的残影，不属于任何人，任何家庭，任何政府的记忆，而只是作为某一个时代的参考系，突兀地横亘在过去与现在之间。

马吕斯第一次看见沙威是在贫民窟里。他手握着枪，浑浑噩噩地坐在阴暗的角落里，酷暑的灼热在他四周蒸腾着气味刺鼻的酒水，火药和汗液的混合物，而仿佛正证实这一切似的，里屋人声鼎沸。  
桌椅飞落的声响让他冷汗频发，握住枪的手微微颤抖。他的岳父就在那儿，被暴徒胁制，生死一线，而他迟迟不敢开枪。马吕斯回忆那时他卑鄙至极的内心搏斗时总会悲从中来，悔恨万分。可那是另一个声音，它突兀地出现，屋内登时鸦雀无声。  
他知道沙威来了，那个低沉的声音他绝不会听错。探长沙威。  
马吕斯从门后探身过去，在这种距离里他只能看到一片混乱，一地狼藉，听到一些谩骂，和一些冰冷的锁链的撞击。  
暴徒在反抗，显然他们不过囚笼之中的困兽一般负隅顽抗，但又有谁会放弃触手可及的屋顶带给他们的一线希望？更多的叫嚣声和搏斗之声此消彼长，不过更大的可能是，暴徒们已经到了崩溃边缘。  
突然之间，他听到一声挑衅，一声咒骂，一声子弹出膛的炸响，没有任何人倒下，可是他能够从昏暗的灯光里捕捉到方才那个持枪的暴徒怖惧的神色，仿佛在白日里看见了魔鬼。  
在他枪口所指的地方站着沙威，他纹丝不动，平静地仿佛什么都没有发生过，可是马吕斯留意到，那只子弹穿透了他的身体，在背后的墙上留下一个黑洞。

沙威不喜欢活着。活着使他感到厌倦，让他发疯，让他不得不直面命运荒诞的设计。那天他面对容德雷特的枪管时甚至忘记了感到害怕，或者说假装害怕，就像这种情况之下一个正常人会做的那样。  
那天深夜，他在公寓的烛光里缝补衣服。先是贴身衬衫，然后是丝质背心，最后是他的外套，他咬着衣角，飞针走线，眼底的憎嫌和对自己的厌恶同样强烈。后来他扔下衣物，站了起来，那占据了几乎一面墙的巨大铜镜高傲地俯瞰着他，他的身形在摇曳的烛火里显露无疑。  
沙威几乎下意识地后退了一步。  
那很难说是一具躯体。他的头颈，身躯和手臂上布满了可怖的伤痕，整个上半身一度被衣服遮挡的部分甚至没有健全的血肉。他像是被整个残忍地撕裂了又被重新拼接起来，就如同被风暴扯地支离破碎的一面船帆，被摔得七零八落的的陈旧瓷器。相比一具活人的身躯，那更接近世界上没有生命的苍白的东西，这种使他存在的令人胆寒的力量，让人无法确信究竟是出于天国的荣耀还是地狱的意志。生与死在他身上瞠目结舌地共存，腐朽的尸骨和游荡的亡魂在这里交融地不分彼此。  
沙威与自己长久地对视着，他的眼神从克制的恐惧变成某种类似仇恨的东西，然而最终那层恨意也消弭了，只有淡漠的隐痛在他眼底游走。  
“啊，”他轻声叹息着，一边捂住脸，他的身子一点一点低了下去，他伏在了桌面上，像在低声默念着天主的名字。


End file.
